Dance Around Fear
by Team-SethClearwater101
Summary: sam ulley is imprinted to bella swan, this is the life of their child crystal and her best friend scarlett. everythings fine and peachy? nope, victoria's not dead, edward returns and he's... gay?
1. introductions

**~if your gonna complain about it being sam and bella don't read. if your an edward fan don't read. bella isn't the main character in this (sorry bella fans) but all wolves and some of my own characters will be taking over the story!~**

**sorry this chapter is short, but i promised my sis i wud have it up tonight!**

******THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY WOLF PACK SISTER CAITLYN! LOVE YOU SISSY! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!*******

_**disclaimer: i don't own anything except crystal and scarlett!**_

_** ON WITH THE STORY!**_

__hey my names crystal ulley. thats right... im sams daughter. my mother you ask? emily? hah... nope. who? isabella swan. emily is my moms cousin. em was dating dad when my mom came to visit when...BAM! dad imprints on my mommy! ahaha my life is very interesting. im an only child, 16, im not a wolf but my mom told me bout everything cause she doesn't want secrets in the family . my best friend is scarlett black. jacob blacks little sister, the legends say no girl is supposed to phase but shes a wolf and actually bigger then jake... _i wonder if she'll get alpha... hmm maybe..._ thats 2 now... i don't have the wolf genes though so im jsut a human... im usually a trouble maker, but only with scarlett, were inseperable. when were with the rest of the wolves its like a soap opra. speaking of the wolves... im not a fan of some of them, leah is okay but we fight alot , i don't like jared he's too... perky? i don't if thats the right word. theres paul... the hot headed one... and the player. always sleeping around and fighting. embry, sweet guy he really is, jake, not much i can say bout him, he's just... jake, but then theres seth clearwater... the most amazing guy ever his smile brightens everything when im having a bad day, his eyes are so warm and inviting, my dad doesn't know yet but i have a major crush on him. he doesn't even look my way though, i woudn't blame him but maybe someday he'll give me a chance, i wouldn't care if he imprints i would just want any chance i could have with him...

"CRYSTAL!" i jumped from my spot on the coach and ran outside to the sound of my best friend.

"SCARLETT!" i attacked her but she didn't even budge,_ damn werewolf balance._

"hi! ahaha i just wanted to stop by before i had to go on patrol... boo..."

"can't someone cover your shift?"

"well i can but um i don't want to..." this got my attention. she hated patrols

"why don't you want to?" i heard her mumble something incoherently under her breath

"what was that?"

"i said cause ..."

"what was that scarlett?"

"I SAID CAUSE PAUL IS MY PARTNER ON PATROL TONIGHT!"

" i knew it! ahahah" my friend has the hugest crush on him and its hard cause they share a mind link so she can't think about him while there together, well with anyone really, im the only one who knows

"shut up... you know he hasn't looked at me ever so its not a big deal..."

"well if he never has then he COULD be your imprint, you never know"

"true... " a wolf howl sounded in the distance and her face broke out into a grin. "listen i got to go. good luck with seth!" she shouted the last part as she dissapeard into the woods.

"what about seth?" came a voice from behind me. _CRAP!_

"FUCK YOU SCARLETT! YOU SO OWE ME!"

"crystal... language.."

"sorry dad"

"soo... what about seth?"

"uh... nothing, nothing, i, uh... got to... go... clean my room! BYE!" i took off running up the stairs and into my room and locked the door

"shit... that was close."

"LANGUAGE CRYSTAL!" damn... he really can hear this far...


	2. what about seth

~**i was so happy with the 2 reviews i got today so i decided to make another chapter! lol keep those reviews coming guyz! it always makes my day!~**

*****this story is dedicated to my pack sister caitlyn! i love you sissy!*****

_**disclaimer: i own nothing except for my characters!**_

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

i was in the kitchen with my wife and imprint bella. she's so beautiful i still can't believe she's mine... i wrapped my arms around her waist and listened to my daughter crystal watching T.V. in the living room, sounded like... the nanny? i could hear footsteps out side and it was light enough to be scarletts...

_3...2...1... _ "CRYSTAL!" _right on cue_ i thought, thats when i saw crystals figure rush out the door and try to tackle scarlett. _that won't work she should know this already! _i sighed mentally knowing how bad she wanted to become one of us.

my wife turned away from what she was doing and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"whats got you thinking so hard?"

"crystal... she wants to be one of us so badly and she just doesn't have the genes to become one..."

"sam... relax, just cause scarlett already phased doesn't mean she couldn't phase later i mean scarlett has alpha genes so she has to phase sooner."

"i know that but its just hard caus-" she cut me off and finished my sentance 

"-she's your daughter. i know"

"i just wish that-" i was cut off again. but this time from a scream outside

"GOOD LUCK WITH SETH!" _seth? what does she mean? _

"what about seth?" i asked out of pure curiosity

"FUCK YOU SCARLETT!"

wow...

"crystal" i warned "language"

"sorry dad"

"soo... what about seth?" 

"uh..." she started making up things and ran to her room saying she needed to clean her room... thats funny cause she NEVER cleans her room willingly. next thing i hear,

"SHIT that was close!"

does she not know i can hear her?

"LANGUAGE CRYSTAL!" i yell back only cause her human ears can't hear me if i don't.

i walk back into the kitchen to see my wife laughing

"whats so funny?"

"you! i can't believe you don't know yet.."

"what? know what! tell me!" this was ridiculous. i don't get it.

"that our daughter has her first crush!"

"who." _i'll kill the kid_

"seth" she giggled again.

"oh okay... wait what!"

"yes sir re bob. our little girl likes seth clearwater."

"'oi vey..." i dragged my hand down my face in exasperation. `

just then seth walked in.

"perfect timing" geese... bella can be so... bubbly...

"why? what did i do this time?"

"nothing... yet" i said, my voice cold and hollow. he gulped and backed outside. "im going for a run. i'll be back later."

i ran outside and into the wood were scarlett and paul were on patrol. they were arguing...again

_can i never get a break?_


	3. don't tell her!

**~my sissy caitlyn is encouraging me to write more and i am. so goodbye slow updater! ahaha please review people! please! it always makes my day!~**

** *** this story is dedicated to my pack sister caitlyn! love you sissy!*****

_**disclaimer: i own nothing except my own charcters**_

__** ON WITH THE STORY! **

i just finished my patrol and was heading down to the beach. i wanted this next shift cause scarlett had it. i don't like her like that but she's the only one i like to talk to when we have a mind link. i wonder what crystals up to... guess i could find out but i think i'll go to the beach first.

i arrived at the beach and there were a group of girls about my age. one of the decided to make them selves known to me. her figure walked up and drapped an arm across my chest.

"hey hott stuff... wanna hang with us? we'll make it worth your while"

she batted her eyelashes at me in an attempt at flirting. she was pretty about average height, blue eyes with dirty blonde hair she had fair skin, not dark enough for a quileute.

"uh thats a nice offer but" she did the puppy dog pout and i pannicked "i've got to go meet up with my girlfriend. sorry"

"oh thats fine, i kinda figured someone like you would have a girlfriend. you should bring her down here so we can meet her, im sure we'll get along great."

"yah sure...let me...go get her" i walked away kicking myself mentally._ why did you have to say that? who's gonna be you girlfriend? scarlett? no she'll kick your ass without a second thought... crystal? hmm... maybe... but i can't let sam know... i'd be dead meat._

i walked into sams house and bella said

"perfect timing." and giggled

"what? what did i do this time?" i kinda panicked

"nothing...yet" sams cold voice made me realize that i needed to leave before things got ugly. i backed outside and headed for the forest to phase.

(paul_,__ scarlett,_** seth, **_**sam)**_

paul -NO! when you choke a smurf it turns rainbow!

_scarlett-no! it turns purple with green spots!_

**seth- what are you guys talking about?**

_scarlett and paul- STAY OUT OF IT!_

they went back to there bickering. thats when i felt someone phase

_**sam- BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!**_

they fell silent. thank god. i heard sam groan and phase out. what was his problem?

_scarlett- his problem is that his "little girl" has her first crush._

my interest in this spiked

**seth- who?**

_scarlett- why do you care?_

**seth- im just curious **

paul- uh huh sure... you like crystal!

**seth- shut up...**

_scarlett- OH MY GOSH YOU DO!_

**seth-don't tell her! besides.. you CAN'T tell her, cause i know who you like scarlet.**

i laughed in my head. i gots black mail.

_scarlett- you wouldn't..._

**seth- oh... but i would...**

paul- damn this is better than a soap opra!

_scarlett- fine i won't tell her. but you can't tell him either! _

**seth- i won't. he listen i got to go i'll be back later.**

i didn't phase back but i stayed real quite.

paul- i don't care...

_scarlett- okay... now what were we talking about? oh yah... HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT COLOR A SMURF WOULD TURN? ARE YOU A SMURF? HAVE YOU CHOCKED YOUR SELF BEFORE?_

paul- NO IM NOT A DAMN SMURF! LETS HEAD OVER TO MAMBY PAMBY LAND AND FIND ONE AND CHOKE IT!

_scarlet- okay! _

damn they'd be perfect for eachother.

paul & scarlett- _** WE WOULD NOT! **_

i phased back before they could hear the rest of my thoughts. they would be perfect for eachother. aside from the age differance... well 3 years isn't that much... besides neither on of them has imprinted... maybe they havn't looked into eachothers eyes yet... how can i do that... hmm... staring contest! hah! i've got it! i can't wait for dinner tonight. this is gonna be interesting...


	4. dinner, part 1

**~IM IN THE ZONE! ahahah im updating alot for my readers. im getting many reviews and people are adding me as their fav! thank you soooo much you guyz! i hope you guyz keep reading and reviewing!~**

***** this story is dedicated to my wolf pack sister caitlyn! love you sissy!*****

_**disclaimer: i own nothing except my own characters!**_

** ON WITH THE STORY!**

i was sitting in my room when all of sudden it slammed open with a big bang. i jumped and screamed.

"SCARLETT WHAT THE HELL!"

"OMYGOODNESSYOU'!"

"ok..scarlett..calm down and tell me" she took in a deep breathe and screamed

"SETH LIKES YOU!" i froze. unable to move

"liar..."

"i swear on my life!" i jumped up and hugged her

"EEEEEE!"

"hey hey hey! whats with all the yelling!"

"um... nothing sam... i got to go.. and i'll see you tonight!" she winked at me and rand down stairs. great just great *sarcasm* she has a plan... ugh.

"so um... whats with you liking seth?" i my eyes went wide and i felt like stone/

"what do you mean?" i'll play dumb... that always works.

"don't be stupid you know what i mean!" he looked irratated.

"i don't know what you mean..."

"geese! you can be so stupid!... wait crystal thats not what i meant" before he could finish i was out the door, down the stairs and out the front door running to the beach with tears down my face. _i cannot believe he just said that to me... _

**SAMS P.O.V.**

i can't believe i said that. thats not what i meant, im just not ready for my little girl to grow up. she probably hates me right now. i walked down the stairs and sat at the table, head in my hands. my imprint walked over to me with a sad expression on her face.

"what happened?"

"i called her stupid... i didn't mean too... she wasn't telling me why she liked seth. and im new to this... she probably hates me."

"she won't hate you, and she's not a wolf, you can't just make her do something you want" she sat next to me "not to mention that seth can't like her. she's not his imprint. so cut her some slack. nothings gonna happen between them."

"okay... but... what do i do now?"

"let her cool down. then apologize to her."

"okay... thatnks babe"

"yah yah whatever."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**SCARLETTS P.O.V.**_

i ran out of the house and over to pauls. not for that you sick minded perverts! we were playing a game... one that he whined whenever he didn't get what he wanted... thats right... CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPPS! ahahah yes im a tomboy. deal with it. i arrived at his door and i let myself in. i walked over to the couch and sat down. i could hear singing in the kitchen... no way... is he singing... my humps? this is too good! i stood up and pulled out my camera phone and started the video. i walked over to the kitchen entrance and silently laughed. not only was he singing... he was dancing! he was swaying his hips while he was singing

"what you gonna do with all that ass, all that ass, inside them jeans?"

i couldn't hold it in any longer. i busted up laughing. he dropped his knife and turned to look at me.

"scarlett! what the fuck? so not cool! erase that!"

"ahahah nope! its called black mail my dear friend, and you are now a victum"

" you askin for it" he started walking towards me and i backed up._ hmm... pauls going to chase me... probably tackle me and pin me down... i could get used to that..._ i took off running, paul following suit. i went to run past the coach when his arms grabbed me by my waist and threw me on the counch. he jumpesd on top of me and had be pinned his legs on either side of me. i had my eyes sqeazed shut and the phone in a death grip as i held it to my chest.

"erase it!" i could hear the smile in his voice.

"never!" i shouted back sounding like a super hero in a movie

"fine then! i know what i can do to get you to give it up..." my eyes shot open. what did he mean by that... next thing i know his lips were on mine and i was frozen with shock. _the man of your dreams is kissing you and you aren't his imprint... KISS HIM BACK MORON! _i did as by sub consience told me, and sure enough... i dropped the phone. he moved slowly to the side never breaking contact with me and grabbed it. finally after he grabbed it he sprung off me leaving me in a haze.

"i knew you'd drop the phone." i didn't reply i just stared at the ceiling. i could hear him scrolling through my videos and i could hear the delete sound. damn it. i finally found my voice and spoke.

"what. was. that. for."

"to drop the phone and aparently it worked."

"damn you paul. damn you to hell"

"oh well heres your phone back." he tossed it on my stomach and i looked through the video's and turns out he deleted the one of jake and seth arguing... payback is a bitch... MUAHAHAHAHAHAH

"lets play COD now. thats why i came here. not to make out with some goof. oh and by the way... i've had better." and with that i walked into his game room sashaying my hips leaving him gobsmacked in the living room.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT DINNER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

me and paul walked in together. arguing like always and people just chuckled. we took a seat next to eachother so we could continue our discussion of smurfs.

bella placed the food on the table and we all dug in when all of a sudden seth spoke up.

"okay. i have a game were gonna play tonight. its called the staring contest." everyone groaned " the first to players are paul ans scarlett seeming as they are both the most competitive. both of you close your eyes." we did as we were told. " now. on the count of 3 open your eyes and the first 1 to look away or blink looses. ok... 1...2...3"

we opened our eyes and we were both in a daze. its like nothing else mattered to me. nothing but this amazing man before me. his eyes were an amazing deep chocolate brown and i could just swim in them. gravity didn't hold me to this earth anymore it was this man. neither of us blinked nor moved. that was untill we were interupted.

"hey guys sorry im late! hey sis what you doin? wait... why is paul looking at you like that... please don't tell me..." he broke off staring at us and he started to shake. "WHY PAUL! ON MY SISTER! I GOING TO KILL YOU!" with that he ran out side. i followed after him and phased.

_(_**jake,**_ scarlett)_

**damn paul... why... im not gonna loose her... i can't... he'll use her... i won't let him...**

_jake why is this so bad? i've liked paul for a long time now and you should be happy for me!_

**you don't get it do you? he's a man whore. he'll play you like a violin.**

_no he won't. you don't know the REAL paul. we've been best friends scince i phased. he listens to me when i need someone to talk to... when you tell me you don't care!_

**what ever scarlett. let me calm down before i go back in the same room as him. i don't wanna hurt him cause then i'd have to fight you.**

_sure. what ever. bye. _

i phased back to my normal form and started walking back. thats when i heard a scream.


	5. dinner, part 2

_**A/N: hey guys. sorry its been so long! i've been busy with my play and what not. so heres another chapter... take the poll on my profile page plz! should i continue on with "why? cause i was out voted"? let me know! **_

**this story is dedicated to my wolf pack sister! LOVE YOU GIRLY!**

_RECAP:_

_thats when i heard a scream._

**NOW:**

**-Crystals P.O.V-**

everything went silent. _that was awkward_ i thought.

"well..." leave it to embry to brake the silence, "what we gonna do now?"

"i have an idea" sam said and looked at me dead in the eyes. "why don't you tell us ALL what you were talking bout with scarlett? that involved a certain... seth clearwater?" my body got rigid. he did NOT just do that. poor seth. everyone looked in his direction and his eyes were wide with fear and shock.

"we talked about nothing" i turned to glare at my father.

"really? is that why everytime someone brings up seth you go quite and start blushing like mad?"

my eyes held no emotion. seth woke out of his fear trance and looked at me.

"is...is that true?" seth asked.

"i uh... n...n...uh...ye...no...yes...UGH!" i stood up and ran out back and sat on the porch. i could hear my dad telling the guys to let me calm down. the more i thought about it the angrier i got. i could feel myself getting hot and my stomach started hurting. _this isn't good..._i fell over and let out a blood curdling scream. within no time seth was at my side.

"oh no... no... this can't be happening to her..." he looked up to my dad "please sam... how can we stop it... she's so pure... please help her..." it hurt me even more to hear the pain in his voice.

**-Sams P.O.V-**

my heart broke at the sight of my daughter on the floor in pain with seth knealed beside her.

"oh no... no... this can't be happening to her..." he looked up at me, tears streaming down his face, i have never seen him cry even when he lost his father. "please sam... how can we stop it... she's so pure... please help her..." it hurt me even more to hear the pain in his voice. crystal let out another scream.

"try calming her down, it may make it easier on her. i dont know but you can try..." he started talking to her in a way even i dont talk to bella in. "hey seth? he broke his trance from her... yes sir? i mean... sam.." he never calls me sir. "you really care for her don't you? like... an imprint?"

seth just looked down at my baby girl and nodded his head and met my eyes with a steady gaze. "i love her. i don't even know if she is even my imprint or not but this is hurting me to see her in this much pain... what can we do?"

an idea popped into my head. "i have an idea... but your not gonna like it but it will end her pain quicker..."

"ANYTHING!"

"okay... " just as i was about to say my plan scarlet ran out of the woods, followed by jacob.

"what the hell is going on?" she looked to were the sound of another scream came from. "OHMYGOD! CRYSTAL!" she went to go to her friend but paul stepped in front of her and wouldn't allow her through. she was close to tears.

"okay heres the plan. seth... your gonna hate this but its gonna help her phase faster... kiss scarlet."

seth, paul and scarlet screamed "NO!"

"do you want her better?" i looked dead at seth.

"fine... scarlet come here." she did as she was told by seth. he looked sick and ashamed.

"okay every one needs to back up and get out of the way." i said

"im so sorry crystal..." he whispered quitly enough to where she wouldn't hear it. seth walked up to scarlet and looked into her eyes. he took a step closer to her and put his arms around her waist.

**-Scarlets P.O.V-**

his hands snaked around my waist and mine around his neck. we closed the distance. his lips were extremely soft and tasted like honey, he wasn't holding back. he REALLY wanted her better. we were split apart after about 17 seconds by a blood curdling scream and the sound of clothes tearing. i stepped away from seth and phased.

(**sam, **_scarlett, _crystal)

WHAT THE HELL! WHY AM I A DOG! AND WHY DID YOU KISS SETH! YOU KNOW I LOVE HIM!

_crystal calm down... please... i didn't want to but it got you to phase and your not in pain anymore._

YOU STILL SHOULDN'Y HAVE KISSED HIM!

**crytsal you need to calm down. we were all hurting while you were in pain. shes sorry. now try and think happy thoughts and calm down.**

sam phased back and was waiting for crystal. after about 10 minutes she got phased back and jake gave her some clothes. seth ran up to her and hugged her. then he did what no one was expecting. he kissed her. they broke apart after a few moments and stared into eachothers eyes.

nothing happened. tears fell down crystals face as she realized seth would never be hers. they just held eachother and thats when i saw they were both crying. i felt bad for them, they really were in love but they couldn't be together.

i finally phased back and walked over to paul who wrapped my in his arms, i curled into the warmth and watched the scene in front of me.

paul took me to his house for the night scince he lived on his own and my dad didn't care considering he's my imprint. we were on the couch watching a movie when we started cuddling. i kept making jokes about the kiss and the couch thing while he just laughed and told me to shut up. i told him to make me and that he did.

falling on top of me on the couch we started kissing. he got off me and helped me up, paul grabbed my hand and led me up stairs to his room. that night wer made love.


	6. embarresed and victora

**SOOOOOO sorry i havnt updated in a while! tons of family drama and what not so i havnt had the chance to work on either of my stories! but now im on a week break so i'll be writing as much as possible! i hope to have more reviews in this chapter so it encourages me to write more. please review people! it makes my day! i also realised that i keep switching P.O.V's without giving warnng... for that i apologize... anyway... i dont own anything... all credit to stephani meyer... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

_**Recap:**_

_i finally phased back and walked over to paul who wrapped my in his arms, i curled into the warmth and watched the scene in front of me._

_paul took me to his house for the night scince he lived on his own and my dad didn't care considering he's my imprint. we were on the couch watching a movie when we started cuddling. i kept making jokes about the kiss and the couch thing while he just laughed and told me to shut up. i told him to make me and that he did._

_falling on top of me on the couch we started kissing. he got off me and helped me up, paul grabbed my hand and led me up stairs to his room. that night wer made love._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Scarletts P.O.V**_

i woke up the next morning and groaned at the pain that racked through my body. i heard a stifled laugh come from behind me. i turned over and glared at paul.

"not my fault you can't keep up babe" he pecked me on the lips and jumped up. i just continued glaring.

"what?.."

"nothing." i pouted.

"uh huh... sure..."

my phone started playing "boulavard of broken dreams" signaling crystal was calling me. i reached over and groaned as i flipped it open.

"what do you want..."

"ummm... you okay..? you were supposed to be at my house last night... and you never showed up..." shit...

"im so sorry crystal! i honestly forgot! i got so caught up and distracted... and i... im sorry!" i felt terrible for ditching her.

"its fine. so whats up? wait... where are you exactly...?" her question trailed off

"um... you see... im at um..."

"OMG YOU STAYED THE NIGHT WITH PAUL!" she practicly screamed on the other end.

"well... um... no...um... okay yes! i did okay?"

she just laughed. "how was the sleep over?" u cud hear the smirk in her voice

"that my sister... is information which will only be revealed if you meet me on the beach in 20 minutes"

"DONE! see you then!" she hung up. i just laughed. this was about to get interesting.

paul just hovered and stared at me wide eyed. "your...your gonna tell her... we...that we..."

"yes paul i am... unless... you dont want me to tell her..."

"i dont" his face went from joking and sweet to hard and cold

"but...why?" my voice held confusion and im sure i looked hurt

"cause... well... i... your..." he tried saying things but they came out as little stutters

"your emmbarresed what other people will think... arent you?" he hung his head in shame. "i cant believe you... i iked you... no wait... LOVED you scince before we imprinted... now we imprint and i know your the one... and i gave EVERYTHING to you in one night... and your EMMBARRESED?" i was beyond furious. how dare he do this...

"its not like that its just..."

"its just what?"

"i dont know..." he mumbled

"my brother was right about you... your nothing but a man whore. bye paul." and with that i stormed outta the house leaving a shocked paul behind.

i reached the beach and sat down on a piece of driftwood. and thats when it all sunk in. _paul used me... he used me and i defended him... i believed he changed... i thought he loved me like an imprints supposed to! _tears streamed down my face as i tried to contain the sobs that were trying to escape. i tried to breathe but it became harder as i thought about what happened. _paul used me... he used me... and i left him... my imprint... my world... my life... my... everything..._ with that last thought i fainted.

_**Crystals P.O.V **_

i was walking down to the beach when i saw crystal. i smiled to myself thinking about how shes happy she finally got paul. thats when i saw her fall off the peice of wood anf into the sand. and she didnt get back up. i ran over to her as fast as i could. when i reached her i could tell she had fainted. i picked her up and carrued her swiftly to my house.

"MOM!" i yelled as soon as i was walking up the front steps

"yes dear?" thats when she saw scarlett."Oh my! set her on the couch. i'll get a cold rag for her"

"thanks mom" she left and returned with the rag and i dabbed it on her forhead hoping she'll wake up soon.

she groaned and mumbled something inchohearent. about five minutes later her eyes flew open and she shot up and screamed "PAUL!" i pushed her back down and shushed her.

"scarlett! shhhh... its okay now. whats wrong? what happened? why did you faint?"

she blinked at me a couple times. then took a deep breathe

"i...fainted?"

"yah... youve been out for about an hour"

"oh.." was all she could say

"are you okay..?" thats when she started sobbing.

"p-p-paul...u-used... m-m-m-mee!"

"hun... what are you talking about?"

"he used me! last night we...we...we.. had...and..this morning... i was gonna come tell you... but he said he didnt want to cause he was embarresed of what other people might think..." she took a large breath and tried to calm down but it didnt work.

"im gonna kill him!"

"kill who?" NOT the voice we wanted to hear at this moment...

"no one jake..." i replied through clenched teeth

"why is my sister crying?" he sarted shaking "who made her cry?"

thats when paul ran into the house. yelling for sam. tears streaming down his face. eyes bloodshot and har a mess. his eyes connected with mine. if looks could kill he'd be a dead man. then his eyes connected with scarletts. all the love he had for her was visible on his face. but so was the pain and regret. which didn't go unnoticed by jake.

"outside...NOW" jake stormed outside shaking. paul didnt follow. he only walked over to the couch where i stood up and took a protective stance in front of my sister.

"there is NO WAY in hell you are getting any closer to my sister unless she says other wise."

"crystal..please hear me out!"

"NO!" i yelled.

paul pushed me outta the way and knealed in front of scarlett.

"baby im sorry... im so sorry... i didnt mean to hurt you... i never did. i love you so much babe. you have NO idea! and im sorry i was stupid... i should want to flaunt you off. show you affection in public. not care what people think... i was so stupid... i love you... i need you... you are my life now... always and forever..." they both had tears streaming down there faces

"paul i forgive you" he leaned in and closed the distance. i felt sick watching them. the conncetion they had... yuck. i walked outside and found jake still shaking

"yah... your not getting a chance to kill him yet... your sis and him made up." i grimaced as i remembered there intimate scene. "im going for a walk"

and with that. i left. i let my feet carry me to the beach where i sat on a rock watching the ocean. i heard something behind me. thats when i heard the voice.

"well well well... what do we have here? a little wolf pup? cute." i turned around and saw a woman. not just any woman... she could pass off as a goddess with fiery red hair and cat like features...this only ment one thing. no human could be that beautiful... vampire.

_*****i could be mean and leave it there but i owe you guys so here you go ^_^*****_

"what do you want?" i stood up and backed away from her.

"nothing just yet my dear... but eventually... i'll want you... and all your little dogs to be dead... and i'll kill every single one of them... starting with the cute one...seth... is that his name?" she smirked. i started shaking. how dare she threaten him... i wasn't gonna let her get to him. even if it meant me dying in the process.

thats when i heard it... the voice i get up for every morning... the one that can make me smile with just a single glance.._seth._

"Hey crystal! whos your fri-" he stopped mid sentence once he smelt the air. "crystal get away from her.. shes dangerous."

the vampire just laughed. her voice sounded like bells."you dont think she knows this child? i just got done telling her my plan... and you had perfect timing." she smirked. turned away from me and started walking twoards seth. i phased and he did a second after me.

i lunged for her and grabbed her shoulder. she shreiked in pain and threw me in seths direction. i yelped as i hit the side of a boulder.

_(_**seth **_**crystal)**_

**CRYSTAL!**

_seth... im fine... jus- WATCH OUT!_

he took his eyes away from me in time to see the red headed leach lunge at him. he got lucky and she pounced wrong. he jumped slightly and got ahold of the corner of her neck. he yancked bak and her screech was cut short as she fell to the ground. dead. seth phased back and walked over to me.

"crystal are yo-..." he trailed off looking me dead in the eyes. everything stopped. it was just me and him. no one else. he was my gravity. the air i breathed. my sun. my earth. my moon and my stars. he smiled a breath taking smile at the realization of what happened.

"can you phase back?"

i nodded again and though of seth. i phased back and tried to sit up but whimpered in pain.

"i think you might have broken a rib... shit... um... here let me help you back to your house." he lifted me up bridel style all the way to the house and set me on the no longer occupied couch.

"sam?" he yelled

"yes?"

"um... your daughter needs help"

he ran down the stairs and took in the site. me laying on the couch. seth knealed in front of me. and the pained expression on both our faces.

"what the hell happened?"

"we ran into a red headed leach and we killed her. but crystal got thrown into a rock and i think she might have broken a rib" seth said in one breath

"ah shit... ok well let me go get bella... wait.. seth come here." he followed him into the other room. i could still hear them so i listened

"whats with you and my daughter...?"

"nothing sir. i have to go but i'll talk to you guys later!" and with that he bolted outta the house and my father walked over to me.

"srtrange boy... anyway.. how you holdin up kiddo?"

i sighed "good i guess... my rib hurts though.."

"i bet. well... get some rest i'll go get your mother to come fix you up."

"ok.." and with that i fell into a peaceful sleep about my imprint... seth... my seth...


	7. but how?

_**! MUST READ this is IMPORTANT !**_

_**I got ONE review... and it was ONE word... i can't say im intirely too happy with my readers at the moment. i get it... i havn't updated in a while but you guys also have to understand i only have 10 reviews on this **__**:( **__**r**__**views are what keep me going! and when i get one or none... it sucks. so untill i get more reviews this will be the last chapter i'll be posting for a while. im sorry to those who love this story and favorite it but if you favor can you review?**_

_**Also... in the last chapter i didn't have seth imprint on crystal at the first look because i wanted them to be alone and have the imprint kick in. so... yah... **_

_Recap: _

_"i bet. well... get some rest i'll go get your mother to come fix you up."_

_"ok.." and with that i fell into a peaceful sleep about my imprint... seth... my seth..._

_Now:_

Crystals P.O.V

blinking a few times i awoke to the sound of people arguing. i stood up and followed were the voices were coming from.

" i don't care bella. she's my daughter and i don't want seth near her!"

"thats enough out of you sam. your being so selfish right now! can't you see you'll cause bella and seth pain if you TRY to seperate them?" _go mom! _i thought.

"you don't understand. he'll hurt her! i don't trust him..."

"SAM ULLEY! do you realize how STUPID you sound? seth won't hurt her! he imprinted on her! and you know as well as i do that he's a good kid!"

"dad... seths not gonna hurt me... and im pretty sure if he did scarlett would get to him first..." i walked over and hugged him.

"i know its just... i don't want you leaving..."

"im not leaving you. im ALWAYS gonna be here." he just smiled. thats when the pack walked in.

"hey peoples, wheres the food?" of course, leave it to jake to inturupt the sentimental moment.

"not done yet " my mom yelled from the kitchen and he sighed. they all sat around the table makin jokes and tellin stories. i leaned against the wall and just watched everyone. thats when scarlett and paul entered with there hands was bouncing with happiness for some odd reason and scarlett looked... scared? she walked over to me and let go of pauls hand as he took a seat.

"whats up scar?"

"i needa talk to you..."

"um... sure okay lets go up to my room" we walked up stairs and into my room. she took a seat on the fluffy california king. "so whats up?"

"i think... i think ... "

"scarlett spit it out!"

"i think i might be pregnant!"

_**(A/N: i don't know how long it takes but this is my story... so yah...)**_

my mouth dropped open. "but...but...HOW?" she put her head in her hands and started crying.

"i don't know! but i mean... ugh.. what if i am? paul will surely walk out on me!" i took a seat next to her on the bed.

"scarlett... listen to me... paul loves you and would do anything for you. yes he maybe shocked IF you are but we don't know yet. and IF you are theres options as well... thers abo-"

"not an option. i won't kill pauls child even if he leaves me." wow... she was willing to do this... im proud of her.

"well thats good. so uh... do you have a test?"

"yeah" she pulled out a box from inside her jacket.

"kay well... lets go." so we headed down the hall to the bathroom where i gave her some privacy till we waited. she opened the door and motioned me in. the suspense was killing us. i oulled out my phone and looked at the time. excatly 5 minutes. i looked at her and nodded my head. she walked over to the test. closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked down.

_**Must read!**_

_**i know this is a short chapter but untill i get more reviews this is it. so im sorry but i won't continue writing unless i get some feedback :/ it really pains me to do this but i guess i kinda have too...**_


End file.
